L'esprit et le coeur
by Nelja
Summary: [Riquet à la houppe] D'après un défi consistant à mettre du yuri dans les contes de Perrault. Au mariage de l'héroïne, une petite discussion entre la soeur laide et la bonne fée.


_Les personnages sont repris du conte de Perrault "Riquet à la houppe". Cette fic a été écrite pour un défi, qui réclamait de faire du yuri (romance entre filles) sur les contes de Perrault, justement. J'en ai choisi un où on pouvait trouver deux filles sans casser les couples canon. :-)_

* * *

Les noces de Riquet à la houppe et de sa princesse furent d'une rare magnificence, et chacun des invités n'avait de cesse que de féliciter le prince et la princesse pour un si beau mariage.

La vérité est que les nobles demoiselles s'empressaient plus du côté du prince, est les nobles seigneurs plus du côté de la princesse, car la mariage n'exclut pas la galanterie ; quant aux invités plus âgés, ils remémoraient avec grâce au roi et à la reine le temps de leur propre jeunesse.

On aurait pu croire que chacun était heureux, mais la bonne fée marraine, qui était venue se réjouir du bonheur de sa protégée, aperçut du coin de l'oeil la jeune soeur de la mariée qui prêtait une oreille distraite à la musique, le regard plein de mélancolie.

Peu auraient remarqué son attitude, certainement, tant il était facile de ne pas poser son regard sur elle, mais cette fée, comme toutes les fées, se réjouissait du bonheur mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre plus encore les affligés.

"He bien, ma fille," lui dit-elle aimablement, "n'allez-vous pas avec les autres célébrer le bonheur de votre soeur ?"

"Je ne reconnais pas ma soeur." répondit la jeune fille, "depuis ce jour, depuis un an déjà. C'est obscène de la voir ainsi, comme des éclats de cervelle dans une fleur."

"Demoiselle," dit la fée avec tristesse, "vous ne devriez pas montrer de jalousie."

"Aussi n'est-ce pas réellement de la jalousie. Je ne voudrais pas avoir les galants qu'elle a, quel ennui cela serait ! Je regrette juste les amis que j'avais. Quel dommage que le bonheur de ma soeur leur ait valu une si triste métamorphose, pour eux comme pour moi ! On dit que la perfection est ennuyeuse, mais je vois que ce dicton n'est qu'essai de consolation de la part de ceux qui ne s'en approchent pas."

"La perfection n'est ennuyeuse que quand on n'a pas à se battre pour l'atteindre."

"Cela veut-il dire que je devrais suivre l'exemple de l'époux de ma soeur, et trouver la beauté en l'héritant d'un adorable sot ? Dure bataille, en effet, que de tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme. Je n'en voudrais pas."

La fée sourit. "Cette ténacité elle-même sera récompensée. Tôt ou tard, vous trouverez l'homme que vous attendez. Peut-être la compagnie de votre soeur vous a-t-elle fait de l'ombre, mais vous verrez, puisqu'elle part dans le royaume de son mari, ils vous reviendront."

"Peut-être. Qui dit que j'en voudrais encore, quand pas un d'eux ne s'est soucié de moi aujourd'hui ?"

"Il en viendra d'autres, qui apprécieront à sa juste valeur votre finesse et votre esprit. N'avez-vous pas déjà été admirée ?"

"Helas, douce fée, si j'ai comme vous le dites de l'esprit, je crains qu'il me permette de distinguer trop de nuances. On peut écrire une poème à une fille laide qui a de l'esprit, mais on ne lui prendra pas la main ; et on n'a jamais vu un homme épouser un laideron que parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le plus intelligent des hommes lui-même n'en aura que plus de goût, et n'en appréciera que plus la beauté. Ma soeur elle-même, avec cette finesse qui ne lui appartient pas, aurait-elle épousé ce prince, malgré toutes ses qualités, si elle n'avait pas pu lui donner la moitié de ses charmes ? Je ne le pense pas."

"Je pense que l'amour peut se jouer des apparences, pour quiconque est assez sage."

"C'est une belle opinion, madame, digne de vous, mais il n'est rien en ce monde qui la prouve. Peut-être tout simplement personne n'est-il assez sage. Certainement pas moi, qui ne suis pas prête à renoncer chez quelqu'un d'autre à ce dont le défaut me fait déjà tellement souffrir chez moi."

"J'aimerais vous redonner plus de foi dans le monde..."

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, vous l'avez déjà fait, en venant me parler. Vous pourriez faire mieux encore."

"Et comment, douce princesse ? Ne croyez pas que votre chagrin ne me touche pas, ou qu'il me semble injustifié."

"Vous pourriez, madame, être la personne assez sage pour ne pas vous soucier des apparences ; vous pourriez oublier mon visage de guenon et mon corps de femme, et me laisser être votre amoureuse."

La fée rougit, bafouilla. "Mon enfant, à quoi pensez-vous ?"

"A quelques vérités que l'on m'a soufflées, madame la fée ; qui disent que même celui qui aime la terre entière a besoin d'être aimé plus particulièrement par quelqu'un, que quelqu'un qui comprend si bien les humains doit partager leurs aspirations, que nul n'échappe à la quête de la romance. Si votre coeur est déjà pris par un bel enchanteur ou l'une de vos semblables, je renoncerai, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, consentez pour le moins à recevoir mes lettres."

La fée considéra celle dont l'esprit acéré comme une lame avait percé le voile qui laissait croire aux êtres humains qu'on pouvait être bonne pour chacun sans avoir de coeur à soi, et ressentit un élan de sympathie, d'admiration et de reconnaissance.

Elle s'inclina devant la princesse et accepta le combat, sans pouvoir se résoudre à avoir plus de crainte que d'espoir de retrouver un jour son coeur transpercé.


End file.
